


No Strings Attached

by Itskateak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, I hate myself for this, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Shit I forgot, Smut, There’s a strapon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, actually god’s not listening to me anymore, and they were ROOMMATES, forgive me Father for I have sinned, horny Knows no law, if you really squint, im an idiot, its also getting kinkier oh no, just mentions, no shame in this household, oh my god they were roommates, technically it's fake nyehe, that poor woman, the more i write the dirtier it gets, there’s a plot if you squint, they technically felons for this but oh well, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskateak/pseuds/Itskateak
Summary: Sergeant Tzion Michaela returns to her barracks to find her bunkmate, Captain Velika, disheveled and looking like she’d been through Hell and back. Turns out, Velika had hooked up with a guy at a bar and it hadn’t gone well. One thing leads to another and a deal is struck. Whenever either of them are in the need for a stress relief or night of debauchery, they can go to each other. No strings attached.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshot history of a couple of characters I have. They were originally paired together as a joke and then I realized that they actually worked really well together. This is just pure smut, honestly. Just let the lesbians do their thing. And if people really want it, I'll turn this into a small series of some of the moments between my lovely ladies. Because oh boy are there a lot of moments...in canon, this arrangement lasted around ten years.

Sergeant Tzion Michaela unlocked the door to her quarters, shoving the door with her shoulder to unstick it. With all the money the military had, they couldn’t replace the frame of their door so it wouldn’t give them issues. She kicked it shut, tossing her keys into a bowl by the door. Her cloak was first to come off, followed shortly by her jacket and shoes. She shoved her boots off to the side with her foot while she tossed her jacket and cloak onto the dining table to her right. What she really needed was a warm shower to soothe her aching feet and lower back. She shuffled towards the bathroom.

Tzion nearly didn’t notice her roommate leaned against the wall on her bed. _Nearly_. 

“You look like Hell,” She said, bluntly, working at the buttons of her vest as she passed.   
  
“Thanks,” Velika mumbled. That made Tzion stop in her tracks. Usually, the guardian would have some kind of quick-witted response and they’d banter back and forth. But now, she was oddly somber.

“Hey, you alright?” She turned to look at her, brows furrowed in mild concern. She wasn’t one to make friends or attachments to others. Her family had been distant all her life and her father, well...hadn't been a father. It didn't do well for her to make connections to only lose them on the battlefield. But that didn't stop her from caring about her bunkmate of four months. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Velika lied, tightening her hold around her knees. She was wearing the only dress she owned. A knee-length, dark blue number that brought out her piercing, light blue eyes. She looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smeared. 

“Liar,” Tzion scoffed. “What’s wrong?”

”Don’t look at me like that.” Velika muttered, ducking her head. “I don’t need your concern or pity.”

”Why would I pity you? You look like crap and you’re obviously upset. Something’s wrong and I want to fix it.” Tzion ducked into the bathroom, quite literally. Why was this door shorter than the front door? Sure, she only had to drop her head an inch or so, but seriously? She was six foot six, not ten feet. She pushed aside her grumbling and shucked her vest off. The next to go was her tie and cufflinks. So much went into her daily uniform and she shouldn't complain because the guardian's uniform was way more complicated. She'd grown up in the military, dammit, so she could complain as much as she damn well pleased. 

“I lost my virginity.” Velika’s voice drifted into the bathroom and Tzion paused the combing of her hair. "Random hookup at the bar. Sandrel was his name.”

"Congrats.” Tzion didn’t know how to respond. Virginity wasn’t a big deal to her. She’d lost hers in basic training when she was the equivalent of fifteen. She rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows and undid the first few buttons. That shower could wait. She left the bathroom and flicked the light off. "Wait, did you say Sandrel?”

”Yeah.” Velika wrinkled up her nose in the same way she did when she smelled watermelon or kiwis. She hated those two fruits in particular. Tzion had learned that very quickly. She'd brought home fresh watermelon and was fantastically greeted with Velika scrunching her nose up and rushing to the bathroom to see her lunch for a second time.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Tzion sank onto the edge of her bed, which sat across the room. Their quarters weren't very big, but it was comfortable. It accommodated a bathroom with a shower, two beds on either side, and a dining table in the corner by the front door. She rested her elbows on her thighs. "He's _awful._ Too arrogant and always boasting how good he is when he can't even last thirty seconds."

”Twelve.” Velika corrected in a miserable tone. “I didn’t even get off.” 

Tzion gave her a sympathetic grimace. “Damn, I’m really sorry he was your first. Why’d you go looking for a hookup, anyway?” 

Velika uncurled herself and moved to the edge of her bed, dress falling just right that there was nearly a flash of panties in the transition. “Stress, mostly. Needed to let off steam and honestly, fingers don’t always do the job to completely satisfy you, ya know?”

”Mhmm.” Tzion laced her fingers together. “And a random hookup was your best option?”

”Listen, I don’t know many guys around here. I just transferred like four months ago and I’ve been busy with training and work. Haven’t had time to socialize. If I were back home, I know a couple of guys I’d gladly take.” Velika pulled her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it in an attempt to get out the knots. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Tzion raised an eyebrow, watching as Velika froze suddenly. Her lips parted _just so_ that her shock was evident but they were still pouty and plush. A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks and she looked thoroughly shocked. “What? You don’t think I don’t hear you when you think I’m asleep? You’re not as quiet as you try to be.” 

Velika didn't have a comeback for once as her face flushed a deep red and her piercing eyes dropped to the floor. Her knees squeezed together and her arms wrapped around her stomach in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed about it. I’ve gotten off while you were in the room before. I’m just better at biting my tongue.” Tzion grinned broadly. She’d certainly heard her roommate on the rare night. She didn’t mind. Urges and needs had to be quelled. And if it meant Velika needed to fuck herself on her fingers in the middle of the night while letting out soft moans and whimpers into her pillow when she thought her roommate was asleep, then Tzion had no qualms.

Especially when those moments helped her get off later. Though, she'd never admit that out loud. 

Velika blushed brighter, if possible. She hid her face in her hands, groaning. “Fuck. This night is just _awful_."

”Aww, c’mon, Vel. Don’t be like that. Sure, you got dicked down and didn’t cum. But your night’s not ruined. I mean, you’re still wound up, right?” 

“Yeah?” Velika looked up at her between her fingers shyly. “Worse than before.”

“Let’s unwind you, then,” Tzion said, cocking her head to the side.   
  
“W-What?” 

“Why settle for mediocre men who don’t know their way around a woman’s body when you can have me _whenever_ you want?” Tzion arched a brow, a smirk resting on her lips. The guardian blinked in shock, her hands falling into her lap.   
  


“I don’t understand,” Velika said in a small voice. She twisted the fabric of her dress between her fingers.   
  


“It’s simple. Whenever you need to blow off some steam, let me know and I’ll fuck you until you’re thoroughly taken care of. And when I need to let loose, I’ll come to you.” Tzion explained. Having someone there to help satiate her needs would be incredible. Her hands - and on occasion, toys - could only do so much before the urges got too bad and hookups were the only thing that could satisfy her.  
  


“Tzion, you’re nice and all but I’m not looking for any kind of relationship.” Velika’s eyes were wide and she almost looked like a spooked deer, ready to bolt in any second.

“Vel, you know me. I'm not the relationship type. Besides, we couldn’t have a relationship, anyway without risk of execution. This would be a no strings attached kind of deal. Only for pleasure and sex.” The tight feeling in her chest release when Velika visibly relaxed. Tzion hadn't even realized she'd been tense.

“So, if I’m understanding this right...we’ll have a deal where there’s no emotional commitment or expectation. Just purely sex.” Velika said slowly before biting her lip. 

“You’ve got it. And whenever you want to call it off, you can. I’m putting that in your hands.” Tzion responded. If Sandrel had spouted his usual gist, claiming to rock Velika’s world and make her scream... She relaxed the grip on her own hands. She hadn't realized she'd been digging her nails into her own skin. Sandrel made her blood boil, apparently.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’re expecting me to top.” There was a mischievous glint in Velika’s eye and a smile started to creep up on her face. There’s the Velika she knew. The sarcastic and down for anything woman with a flirtatious lilt. 

“Oh, fuck no. I’m going to have you under me with the only exception that you’re riding me.” Tzion smirked, straightening up from her position. 

“Then you have yourself a deal, Tzion.” Velika grinned and bounced to her feet. “That’s enough talking, then. Are you gonna come over here and fuck me or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

Tzion’s eyebrows shot up. Oh, _that's_ how this was going to go? The thought of Velika fucking herself with her fingers as she watched for once started the familiar burning in her core. She’d always had a sexual attraction to the guardian since the moment they'd met. Many dreams had left aching and wet and in desperate need of release. The many months of dreams flashed in her mind. 

_Velika underneath her, looking thoroughly wrecked but begging for more. Velika wantonly moaning as she rammed into her with a strapon. Velika pulling her hair as she fucked her with her tongue. Velika on her knees. Velika's ass in the air. Velika curling her toes and raking her nails down her back._

“Yeah, go ahead. Fuck yourself while I hang up our uniforms.” Tzion figured that Velika should learn very quickly that she doesn't take brattiness lightly. 

Velika's eyes widened and her breath froze. Her legs shifted like she was squeezing them together.

“What? You asked. Get yourself all nice and wet for me. Spread your legs and let me see those fingers work. But don't get undressed.” Tzion stood slowly, nonchalantly stretching as she spoke like she was just asking Velika to remember to lock the door on her way out. 

Velika nodded quickly and settled on her bed, backing up until her back hit the wall. She brought her knees up and spread her legs. She drew the skirt of her dress up her thighs slowly, revealing more and more. 

Tzion hummed in approval and wandered over to the dining table, grabbing her jacket and cloak. She folded them over her arm, swiping up Velika's jacket and cloak from the end of her bed. She spared a glance at her roommate, who had started to let her hand drift down between her legs to her panty covered core. As she made her to the tiny closet, she could feel Velika's eyes tracking her. She reached into the closet and grabbed a few hangers, putting their uniform pieces away. 

Velika whimpered softly and Tzion bit the inside of her cheek. 

Tzion sauntered back over to her bed, sitting down on the edge again. The image in front of her was gorgeous. Velika, legs spread, hand working quickly against her clit. Her head was tilted against the wall, a blush across her cheeks, and her chest moving with her panting breaths. Her eyes fluttered and her back arched slightly.

"Hey, eyes on me," Tzion ordered with a low tone. 

Velika's piercing blue eyes snapped open and her chin came down to be able to look her straight on. A breathless moan came from her parted lips.

"Good. Don't you dare think about looking away while you pleasure yourself for me," She smirked, her gaze dropping to watch Velika's hand.

"I'm...I'm not used to someone watching... _ah_ ," Velika said between pants and whimpers. Her hips started to buck against her hand and her eyes glazed over with lust. 

"Did you ever think that I might've woken up when you were fucking knuckle-deep in your pussy, moaning into your pillow?" Tzion asked, shifting back to slouch against the wall. She was doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her clit. Not her focus. She'd get her turn later.

"I...I considered it. _Hah...fuck._ But the possibility was always there. Maybe that was - _shit -_ that was part of the rush." Velika admitted, throwing her head back. She kept her eyes on Tzion, though, as her breath came out hard.

"Yeah? And did you think about what would happen _if_ I had decided to alert you that I was awake?" 

"N-Not really. I decided that...if it happened, I'd deal with it in the moment. _Fuck_ , I'm gonna cum." Velika gave a high-pitched whine, her feet lifting slightly as she arched her back.

"Yeah? You're gonna cum from pleasuring yourself for me?" Tzion raised a brow, watching as Velika rolled her hips into her hand. Her movements turned sloppy in the desperation of chasing that release she'd been needing all night. "Be honest, Vel. Did you secretly hope I'd come join you and fuck your brains out?" 

"Would you have? _Oh, shit,_ " Velika's head lolled to the side, her brows knitted together. _So close._

"Well, I'm certainly going to right now." Tzion sat up, eyes trained on the beautiful guardian in front of her. She could get used to seeing this. "Stop."

Velika whined in protest but moved her hand away. Her chest heaved as she panted, her gaze still focused on Tzion. Her chest was flushed, now, and her piercing blue eyes clouded with lust. 

"I bet Sandrel couldn't even get you this worked up." Tzion stood and crossed the room in two strides. Velika laughed breathlessly and shook her head. 

"Not even close. Now...now what?" She asked.

Tzion grabbed her ankles, her hands easily wrapping around them due to their size. She dragged Velika down to the edge of the bed before kneeling on the ground. She rested her legs on her shoulders, right hand sliding up her thigh. "I was about to ask if you'd ever had anyone do this to you, but then I remembered how we got here."

"Bitch." Velika propped up on her elbows to look at Tzion. 

"Whore." Tzion shot back with a smile. She couldn't remember when they started that, but it had become their thing. Instead of saying goodnight, one of them would mutter their phrase and the other would respond. She tucked her fingers into the waistband of the black undergarments, tugging them down smoothly. Velika assisted by lifting her legs. It gave her a wonderful view as she tossed the undergarments over her shoulder. She pulled her a little closer, allowing Velika to hook her knees over her shoulders.

"Speaking of...what are you going to do?" Velika sounded nervous suddenly.

"Nothing you won't like. I promise. If you don't like it, let me know. I won't do it again." Tzion rubbed a comforting circle on her thigh with her fingers. "Trust me, okay?"

"I trust you with my life, Tzion. Why wouldn't I trust you now?" Velika asked.

Tzion didn't answer. Instead, she used her fingers to spread her labia apart, eyes flickering over in appreciation. She grinned before leaning in and licking a strip between her folds.

"Oh." Velika sucked in a breath at the foreign feeling. A shudder ran through her. " _Oh_."

Tzion started slow, letting her get used to the feeling. She traced lazy paths with her tongue, giving no focus to her clit yet. Velika had gotten herself thoroughly worked up and wet and Tzion wouldn't admit how truly _divine_ she tasted. She could _so_ get used to this. She hummed, drawing a whimper from the guardian. "How's this?"

"Fucking incredible. Ah, _shit_." Velika's back arched and Tzion chuckled.

"You like that, huh?" She sloppily dragging her tongue up, stopping just shy of her clit. 

"Can I...Can I grab your hair?" Velika asked quietly.

"You can do whatever you want, Vel. You want to pull my hair? Go ahead." Tzion felt her fingers weave her hair, nails slightly scratching against her scalp. She took her swollen clit into her mouth, rolling the bundle of nerves against her bottom lip. Immediately, there was tugging on her hair. She smirked and sucked hard, earning another sharp tug and a loud moan.

"This is _way_ better than my fingers or pillow. _Ah!_ " Velika rolled her hips against her mouth, panting.

Tzion laughed and threw her left arm over her stomach, holding her down. She tortured her poor clit - sucking on it, rolling it with her tongue, tugging on it with her teeth. Eventually, she moved her hand up and teased her entrance, collecting the slickness to make a smooth entrance. She slid her finger in, slowly stroking her walls, looking for that - there it was. The pulling on her hair and the sudden jerk of Velika's body alerted her to finding _the_ spot. 

"Don't stop, _please_ ," Velika begged, drawing out her vowels. Her back arched and her other hand twisted the blankets of her bed. She moaned loudly, head falling to the side. 

Tzion worked another finger in, tongue flicking quickly over her clit. "How many times do you want to cum?"

"W-What?"

"Pick a number and I'll make you cum that amount." Tzion angled her hand to hit that spot every time she pumped her fingers in and out, which was gradually accelerating.

"One is...is just fine. _Oh!_ " Velika's heel dug into Tzion's back as a shudder ran down her legs.

"No, no. Don't settle for anything less than what you need, Vel." She accented her words with the insertion of a third and final finger. "I will provide whatever you ask of me."

"Three...please?" 

"Good girl." Tzion praised and earned a broken moan. "Oh, do you like it when I praise you?"

"M-Maybe?" Velika rolled her hips up as best as she could, her back arching again. 

"Velika." She stopped all movements but kept her fingers pressed right against her g-spot. "Be sure of yourself. I can't please you if you don't know what you like."

"I...if you could...test it..." Velika whimpered, squirming at the pressure. Her walls fluttered around Tzion's fingers. She was so close. "Please."

"You really have no idea?"

"N-No."

"Honesty is good. Good girl." Tzion drew her fingers back and started to slowly pump them in and out again. Velika moaned wantonly, propping herself up on her elbows. "So good for me, taking my fingers so well."

Velika pulled on her hair hard, head falling back. Tzion sucked in a sharp breath at the pain, which tingled into pleasure. Her hips rocked forward of their own accord, her clit begging for some friction. She ignored it and flicked her tongue over Velika's clit. She picked up the pace, aiming for her g-spot. She hit it hard with each thrust.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Please, please, please." Velika collapsed onto her back, gasping. 

"Yeah? So good for me, baby. So good. You're so beautiful and you're taking my fingers so well and you taste so good." Tzion mumbled, noticing how Velika's chest heaved at the praise. She definitely had a thing for it. 

"Tzion, please, let me cum." Velika was so close and she could tell by the way she was clenching around her fingers. She opted for speed over intensity and pumped her fingers into her at a high pace. "Fuck!"

"Cum for me, baby girl." Tzion nipped at the inside of her thigh and that seemed to be the final push she needed. Velika moaned loudly, nails scraping Tzion's scalp. Her legs trembled. Tzion slowed her pace, bringing her through her orgasm. "Good, good."

"Shit, that was....that was intense." Velika released her grip on her hair and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. She lightly whimpered when Tzion pulled her fingers out.

"Better than your own fingers?"

" _Way_ better than my own fingers." Velika shakily pushed herself up onto her elbows. "If every orgasm you give me is like that, I don't know if I can last three." She laughed and finally leveled out her breathing.

Tzion snorted and stood, pulling Velika to her feet with her. She wavered but stayed standing. Tzion turned her and unlaced her dress. It dropped to the floor and her bra soon followed. 

Velika caught Tzion's arm and silently started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled it free from her pants and dragged it off her body, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

"Get comfortable on the bed." She ordered and backed away. She kneeled near her bed and dragged a box out from under it. Tzion opened the box and found the harness for her dildo. She selected her toy and stood, nudging the box back with her foot. She approached Velika's bed with them in her hand. 

Velika was sitting cross-legged, her soaked pussy on full display. Her mark sat on her sternum and arched under her breasts. She tilted her head curiously.

"I know I said get comfortable, but I'm gonna put you in control for a minute." Tzion dropped the harness and dildo on the bed. She unbuckled her belt and unclasped her pants. She shoved them down over her hips with her panties, kicking them off into the pile. She pulled the harness on and secured it before scooping up the dildo. It had a special end to also give her pleasure. 

Tzion slicked her end of the toy up, unsurprised with how wet she was. She groaned as the end pressed up against her g-spot exactly how it was designed to. She threaded the other end through the harness and climbed onto the bed. "C'mere." She leaned against the wall and got comfortable.

Velika scrambled to straddle her waist, gasping as the tip brushed her sensitive clit. "Now...now what?"

"At your own comfort level, sink down on my cock." Tzion said, tilting her head back. Velika nodded and gently pushed the head into her entrance. She whined, her other hand bracing with Tzion's shoulder. Tzion grabbed her hips to support her. "Good, good. Don't push yourself, baby girl. Take your time." 

" _Fuck_." She sank down an inch or so, wincing at the stretch.

"You're doing so good. You're okay. I'm patient." Tzion muttered, rubbing her thumb over her hipbone. It took a minute for her to get fully seated. "There you go. Move around a little. Test the waters. Ride me."

Velika hesitantly raised her hips and sat back down, a moan falling from her lips softly. She slowly set a pace, waiting for the slight pain to subside.

"There. Take it easy." Tzion encouraged, guiding the rise and fall of her hips. "Good, good. How does it feel?"

"A little...painful, but it's getting better." Velika whimpered, her eyes beginning to glaze over again. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Doesn't...doesn't feel the same as Sandrel." She bit her lip, her pace picking up. She was lifting her hips farther up each time. 

"How so?" Tzion watched her lazily, jaw flexing as the movements started to affect her end.

"Bigger. Much bigger. Fuck, that's good." Velika sank all the way, settling her weight on Tzion's lap. She rolled her hips forward, moaning.

"You want me to take over again?" Tzion asked, pulling a leg up and resting her heel against the edge of the bed.

"Please?" 

"Hands and knees." Tzion helped her ease off and shifted once she was clear. She stared appreciatively at her ass and grabbed her hips. She lined up and slowly sank all the way to the hilt. Velika fell to her elbows with a long whimper. "Tell me when."

"Move, please." Tzion pulled all the way out until the tip was barely in. She paused before snapping her hips and ramming back in. Velika gasped and moaned, hands twisting the sheets. "Oh, fuck. Is this...is this how it was supposed to feel like?"

Tzion chuckled and rolled her hips again, starting an agonizingly slow pace. "Just wait. It'll get better." She said, drawing out her thrusts to the full length. "Ah, you take my cock so well."

"Better than anyone else?" Velika looked back at her, her brows drawn together and her lip swollen from being bitten. She was gorgeous and already looking thoroughly wrecked and they still had another round to go. 

"Hm, I haven't decided. If you can take it all at every pace I ram into you..." Tzion grunted as Velika bucked back against her thrusts. She took that as a sign and picked up the pace. She set a consistent one, quick and sharp. She caught her lip between her teeth, watching how her ass jiggled with every hard impact. This was the best decision she'd ever made.

"Yes! Fuck!" Velika cried, pressing her face into the blankets. Her hands gripped the sheets and twisted. 

Tzion paused and brought a knee up to brace her foot by Velika's knee. This allowed her more leverage to pull her back to meet every thrust. The angle change cause Velika to shout, her toes curling.

"Tzion, there! Please!" She begged, voice thick with ecstasy. 

"Right there?" She snapped her hips forward and pressed against that spot that had her keening and gasping. "Exactly there?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

"Are you sure it's not...here?" Tzion shifted slightly and pulled all the way to the tip before slamming back in. She hit her g-spot completely head-on, and Velika's eyes rolled back in her head. She smirked and pressed her hips firmly against her ass, grinding in small circles. "Yeah, there it is. How's that feel, baby girl?"

"Ohhhh...c-can I say you took my virginity?" Velika mumbled, mind somewhere else already and she'd only just begun. She whimpered with every circle of Tzion's hips, the pressure keeping her slowly building towards that peak. 

"Aw, you wanna tell everyone that I fucked you so good?" Tzion said with a teasing lilt. "Sorry, baby girl, but I'm afraid I can't take that title. But you can still tell everyone that I fucked you senseless." 

"T-Then fuck me senseless. Make up for Sandrel's downfalls." Velika rocked back and ground her ass against the base of Tzion's cock. 

"Oh, trust me, baby girl. You'll forget you ever met that asshole." She drew back to the tip again and rammed back in, causing Velika to jump and whine. She repeated the action a few times, growling in the back of her throat as her own g-spot was stimulated. She grabbed tightly onto her hips and grinned. "You ready?"

"Fuck me, please." Velika nodded hastily. Immediately, a ruthless pace was set, hitting right where she wanted each time. She yanked Velika's hips back to meet every thrust forward. Her eyes rolled and her brow furrowed. "Oh, shit. Oh, fuck. _Fuck_. Tzion!"

"You take it so well. So good. My whole cock. The best I've ever seen." Tzion hissed between grunts. "So good for me. Can't believe I get all this. Gorgeous ass. Beautiful pussy. Takes my cock so fucking good."

Velika couldn't even form words other than Tzion's name and the word _please_. Moans and cries of pleasure filled the room with the dirty sounds of skin on skin. She was on the verge of crying in pleasure, shivers running through her body. She could barely keep her eyes open. The praise only furthered the pleasure.

"Fuck, I wish this cock were real. I bet you're so fucking tight. Want to feel that. _Shit_." Tzion gasped, her jaw clenching. Velika's moans were getting louder and louder with each hard and fast thrust. Her legs were shaking and Tzion was afraid she'd collapse before she'd gotten her to cum. Her moans were truly pornographic and unabashedly needy. 

"S-So...close. Please, _Tzion!_ " Velika pleaded. "Gonna cum. Need to- oh! - need to cum. Make me cum." 

Tzion silently reached around her hips and pressed her fingers into her swollen and abused clit, rubbing quick circles in time with her thrusts. She panted against Velika's back, her own orgasm starting to build. _Not yet_. She told herself. _Next time_. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " Velika gasped for air, every exhale accompanied with a high pitched moan. Her small frame started to shake and tremble as the orgasm took hold of her. She sobbed with pleasure, hands white-knuckling the blankets. 

"Good girl. Cum on my cock. Cum all over it. So good, baby girl. Cum for me, baby girl." Tzion grit her teeth, barely keeping herself from chasing her own release. She still had another round to go through. She slowed her pace and gently rode her through the intense orgasm, bringing her down from cloud nine. She rubbed her back tenderly, waiting for her to come back around. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...shit...fuck, Tzion," Velika mumbled, eyes fluttering open as Tzion pulled out. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto her side. 

Tzion sat next to her, rubbing her hip in a circular pattern. "So good. Took my cock so good."

"Better...than anyone else?" Velika turned her head to look up at her, eyes still glazed over and expression completely wrecked. 

"Oh, yeah. So much better. Best I've ever seen, baby girl. Like you were made to take my whole cock, right down to the hilt." Tzion scratched her nails lightly. "You okay?"

"Mhmm...so okay." Velika smiled lazily. "Have you cum yet?"

"Nope. But it's okay, baby girl. I'm taking care of you right now. And we still have another round to go." Tzion grinned cheekily. "'M gonna go a lot slower this time. What position do you want me to take you in?"

Velika rolled onto her back and spread her legs. "I want you to cum this time. This should bring you as much pleasure as it is me."

"Oh, trust me, baby girl. I'm enjoying this and feelin' just as good as you." Tzion shifted to kneel between her legs and slowly sank back into her. Velika softly whimpered at the feeling, head tilting back for a moment. Tzion wrapped her arms around her back and rested her weight on her forearms. She rolled slightly to free one arm and slid her hand down Velika's side and under her thigh. She brought Velika's leg over her waist and moved her arm back under her.

Velika's arms draped down her back. "I regret not coming to you earlier."

"Don't regret it, 'cause you're here, now," Tzion muttered, the new position causing her end of the toy to drag deliciously across her g-spot. She found Velika's easily, having already memorized the angle and rolled her hips deeply and slowly. "Oh, _fuck_."

"I love it when you swear," Velika whispered, one hand drifting to Tzion's hair. She lightly dragged her nails across her scalp, drawing a moan from the woman on top of her. "I'm gonna see you in meetings and all I'll be able to think about is being fucked by you."

"Yeah? Bet you're gonna think about me - shit - bending you over the table and pounding you into oblivion." Tzion grunted, pressing her weight into Velika. She buried her face in the crook of her neck, panting against her skin. Her thrusts weren't long or hard, but they were just enough to perfectly build them both up. 

"Now I am." Velika giggled before rocking her hips up. She gasped and whimpered. "Come on, Tzion. So close." 

"'M so close, too, baby girl. Cum again for me." Tzion closed her eyes. She rolled her hips faster, sloppier, as she was beginning to near her end. "I'm not gonna last."

Velika tilted her head back and moaned loudly as her third and final orgasm wracked her body. Her leg pulled Tzion in tightly to her body and she tugged on her hair.

Tzion continued to thrust into her, hips stuttering as the coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter.

"C'mon, Tzion. Let yourself fall apart. Cum for me, darling." Velika said in a soft voice. 

Tzion pumped twice more and the coil snapped, leaving her shaking at the unexpected intensity. She gasped into Velika's neck, softly whimpering as she came down from her high. Velika stroked her hair and back gently as she did, waiting patiently. "Shit, sorry. You probably can't breathe." 

"I'm fine. Just stay here for a moment. Recover. You're still trembling." Velika relaxed under her, leg sliding off and resting on the bed. Tzion finally caught her breath and untangled herself, sliding out of the guardian gently. 

"I need to go shower. We have a meeting at seven tomorrow." Tzion stood, her legs steady. She slipped the harness over her hips and groaned as she pulled the toy out of her. 

" _Fuck_." Velika groaned for an entirely different reason, throwing an arm over her eyes. 

Tzion laughed and headed for the bathroom.

Yeah, this deal was totally the best decision they'd ever made. 


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their little deal, Tzion wakes to Velika's whimpers. She's dead tired, but her girl needs some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like no one asked for this but I love these two so much sooooo let's go here's some more smut  
> Also as I'm working on this, this currently has 60 hits and I have no idea why 
> 
> I also may have a couple of ideas for a few more additions....one including a desk...uhh....if anyone has anything they want to see, just leave a comment and I guess I'll let the horny happen

Tzion opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with the bland wall of her room in the barracks. It was late and training had been particularly intense so her body ached like crazy. She was dead tired and had luckily been blessed with a night of dreamless sleep. That was until something had woken her. A soft noise in the otherwise silent room had dragged her from her rest and was now keeping her from falling back to sleep. 

She was quiet as she listened, trying to decide if her roommate was having a nightmare or a racy dream. She was prepared to chuck the decorative pillow shoved by the wall at Velika to wake her up. The longer she listened, the more apparent it became that what was going on was not a dream of any kind. 

“I thought I said no more of that,” Tzion called. Immediately, everything stopped and she could imagine the expression on Velika's face. She could even imagine the position she was in. Knees propped up, legs spread, hand working her clit and fingers deep in her pussy. 

“I...you were tired. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Velika mumbled, sounding apologetic yet lustful. "Couldn't help myself. Thought I could fuck myself quickly but then I couldn't stop thinking about how you fucked me senseless the other night."

Tzion chuckled and rolled onto her side, propping her head up. "Oh, yeah? I did fuck you pretty good, baby girl. But I told you that you can always wake me, no matter how tired I am. Didn't I say that?" She unabashedly took in the image in front of her. Velika had one hand under her shirt, cupping her breast. The other was under her covers and between her legs.

“You did.” Velika slowly brought her knees together and let them fall to the side. Her hands didn't move, though, and she whimpered. 

"Then get your ass over here and let me make you cum hard." Tzion rolled onto her back and slid down off her pillow. "I have a meeting at six so I'm gonna make this fast." 

Velika's feet padded against the ground as she crossed the room quickly. She climbed onto the bed, straddling her chest. Tzion took Velika's dominant hand and sucked her fingers in her mouth, cleaning up the mess she'd made.

"Higher. Come here." Tzion tugged her hand and led her to straddle over her shoulders. "No panties, baby girl?" 

"Was too desperate. Had to get them off as fast as possible." Velika shuddered at the hot breath against her core.

"You're so needy all the time. My beautiful and constantly horny baby girl." Tzion wrapped her arms around Velika's thighs and splayed a hand over her stomach. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Velika asked, weaving her hand into Tzion's hair.

"With a view like this? Fuck yeah." Tzion smirked and pulled her down, tongue immediately setting to work against her folds in the way she knew Velika liked. She was rewarded with the jerking of her hips and the pulling of her hair. She slid the hand on her stomach up to her bare breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

"Ohhh, fuck." Velika gasped, rolling her hips forward. " _Fuck._ Your tongue drives me crazy."

"Yeah? Your taste drives me crazy." Tzion sucked hard on her clit, flattening her tongue against the underside of the bundle of nerves. "Sweetest fuckin' thing I've ever tasted baby girl."

Velika moaned, grinding her hips down against Tzion's mouth. "I can't stop thinking about you fucking me with your tongue. I wake up soaked because of the dreams I have about you."

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue? Or do you want me to fuck you with my fingers until you cum so hard you see stars?" Tzion chuckled, arching a brow. She wrapped her other arm further over her hip, mercilessly rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Answer me, baby girl."

"Can I...can I ride your face?" Velika asked between gasps and shudders. 

"Hm? Is that what you want, baby girl? To use my face to get off?" 

"I...no. Not tonight." Velika tossed her head back and whined.

"Then what _do_ you want?" Tzion asked, looking up at her sleepily. She was still half-asleep if she were honest. "Tongue? Fingers?"

"B-Both, please." Velika chewed on her lip, hips bucking into her hand.

"Alright, baby girl. Hang on." She dove back in with her tongue, sliding it between her folds and into her. Her thumb hadn't slowed its pace at all, relentlessly pushing her closer to her orgasm. 

"F-Fingers in me, please, Tzion," Velika begged. 

Tzion silently stopped rubbing her clit, holding her hand up with her fingers out. Velika obediently took them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her fingers. She moaned wantonly, spit leaking onto her lips.

Tzion pulled back and shifted to flick her tongue against Velika's clit. She slowly pushed her fingers in, stroking every sensitive part of her walls. Once she'd found her g-spot. she pumped her fingers quickly, hitting that spot directly each time.

"Fuck! You're so good to me. So good." Velika twisted Tzion's hair in her grip, rolling her hips to meet the thrusting of her fingers. "I'm gonna cum."

"Go on. Cum." Tzion muttered between quick strokes of her tongue against Velika's clit. She gave it a tug with her teeth, sucking it into her mouth hard. She rolled Velika's nipple between her finger at the same time she crooked her fingers just right to drag over every sensitive part of her walls. A well-timed strike against her g-spot and she was pulling on Tzion's hair.

Velika nearly shouted in pleasure as her orgasm wracked her, sending her into shivers. She panted heavily, whimpering as Tzion fucked her through it.

"Good girl. Came so good for me. So beautiful." Tzion shifted back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You good?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good."

"Satisfied?"

"Yeah, think so." Velika caught her breath and smiled gently.

"Good. Now get the fuck off me and go to bed." 


End file.
